A Flaw In Their Plan
by Mrs.Potter-Black-Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: They thought they had everything perfect, completely thought-out. They didn't see one Flaw in their plan. AU GOF Graveyard. Fem!Harry. No pairings!


_**A Flaw In Their Plan**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>** They thought they had everything perfect, completely thought-out. They didn't know the Flaw in their plan. AU GOF Graveyard. Fem!Harry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong>** 1,673**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong>** None**

* * *

><p><strong>Complete:<strong>** Yes; Maybe a sequel later.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for falling off the face of the Earth for so long. It's been difficult for me to write. First, my four pages of story ideas/part went missing, my book of stories disappearing twice, writer's block, and now my laptop (which held more than 7 unpublished stories at least partway done – my only copies) is no longer working. **

**The only reason this is even up is because I found my book of stories. This was one of two complete ones. The other was typed up on my laptop. I am currently typing on my parent's computer, which I have limited time on. **

**For any fans of **_**My Own Kind:**_** I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm putting it on hiatus. I lost my muse for it. I may try to pick up on it again but I don't know if or when.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

SsS Parseltongue SsS

_Directly from HP & Goblet Of Fire_

* * *

><p>Lilith 'Lil' Jamie Potter struggled against the ropes which bond him to the headstone. Wormtail had also gagged her*, making it impossible to try and scream for help, for anything. Soon, Wormtail put the Voldy-Baby inside the cauldron of potion, <em><span>its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.<span>_

'_Let it drown,'_ Lil though, wiggling against the rope once most. If only she could get a hand free to reach her wand. Womtail startled her by speaking again.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

'What the hell is going on?' Lil asked herself, wondering what this… ritual was for. Wormtail can't be bringing him back, can he? Lilith thought of the Grave stone she was attached to, and gulped in fear.

Wormtail _pulled a long, thin, shining dagger from inside of his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs._

"_Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master."_

_He stretched his right hand out in front of him – the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and _Lilith looked away, _but _she _still could not block the scream that pierce the night._ He soon came right in front of Lilith.

"_B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."_

'You can have my damn blood; I just want to get the bloody hell out of here!' She internally screamed as Wormtail cut her right arm and put a small dribble of blood into a glass vial. Wormtail _staggered back to the cauldron with_ Lilith's_ blood. He poured it inside_.

The potion began to bubble over the edges of the cauldron. It then processed to turn neon blue and began to hiss. 'Something mustn't be right.' Lil thought, looking at the cauldron and Wormtail's horrified face. Not a heartbeat later, the potion tipped over and exploded, the blast sending Wormtail head-first at a gravestone, knocking the rat out.

Lilith froze for a moment, looking at the cauldron. With a moment of no moment, she looked around the graveyard, searching for the dagger. Finding in just out of her reach, used here foot to move it closer to her. After a minute or two of struggling, she managed to free herself.

Lil stood up slowly, eyeing the cauldron warily. She took a deep breath, gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, a looked inside. There sat a normal, innocent looking baby. He was asleep, breathing soft and slow. He looked about a year and some months old.

"Voldemort?" She questioned to herself.

The baby woke up at the name, slowly opening his eyes. Lil knew for sure it was him at that moment, remembering the ice blue eyes of Tom M. Riddle as a teen. He seemed to look around for a moment before turning to Lilith. He blinked at her before reaching his arms out at her.

"Mama!" He said quietly.

Lilith froze at the title, and reached her arms out to hold him. She knew this could be a trap, but seeing those little eyes looking at her with innocent love, she couldn't resist. He smiled a one toothed smile at Lil and tried to eat her hair. 'This isn't Voldemort,' Lilith thought, 'This is baby Tommy Riddle, uncorrupt and small.'

SsS Master? SsS a voiced hissed, scaring Lilith. She quickly shifted Tommy to one arm and whipped out her wand, aiming it at Nagini**.

The snake ignored the wand and started at the baby in Lil's arms.

SsS Master a hatchling again? SsS Nagini questioned.

SsS Yes, he is. SsS A wary Lil answered.

SsS Another speaker? Oh my, it is told that meeting one speaker in one's lifetime is rare, but to? I am blessed. What My I do for you Mistress? May I stay with you? SsS Nagini eagerly asked.

SsS Um, I guess you can, as long as you don't attack anyone and Dumbledore says it okay. SsS Said Lilith, unsure how else to answer the snake.

SsS …..Pwetty….. SsS Tommy hisses, reaching a little are out to Nagini. Lilith started at him in shock. 'Is…. Is he coping what we are doing?' She wondered.

SsS We need to leave. SsS Said Lilith, offering her arm for Nagini to ride on.

With Nagini rapped around here arm, Lilith grabbed Wormtails arm and dragged him over to Cedric's body. Lil made her way over to Cedric's body, feeling remorse for his unnecessary dear. She bent down and put her hand around his wrist, about to summon the portkey when she froze.

Lilith felt a heartbeat.

She quickly put two fingers at his pulse point, confirming her thoughts. 'Wormtail must not have been powerful enough to really kill him.' Lilith realized. Making sure what had a good grip on Tommy, Nagini, Cedric, and Wormtail, she summoned the portkey to her, preying it worked both ways.

Lilith appeared in the Quidditch field and music began to play, people not realizing she hadn't come alone.

"MADAM POMFREY! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" She screamed, making everyone freeze as the really looked at Lilith and those who surrounded her.

Madam Pomfrey came first, Dumbledore a step behind, both looking at Cedric tearing in their eyes, as he looked like he died from the killing curse. The other teachers held the students in the stands, all watching with horrified eyes.

"MY SON!" Amos Diggory screamed, anguish in his voice.

"He still has a heartbeat!" Lil yelled, shocking everyone.

Madam Pomfrey cast a spell, eyes wide. She rapidly began to fire off spell after spell. Three minutes past and suddenly, Cedric sat up with a deep gasp, hands at his heart.

"I… I'm alive!" He said, shock in his voice.

"A few moments more and you wouldn't be." Madam Pomfrey told him, tears of relief and joy in her eyes.

"Lil, you saved me!" Cedric said, looking at her in awe.

Cedric went to hug her, before stopping, his yes going between Nagini and Tommy, shock in his eyes. He looked to her in confusion. Before she could say a word, Minister Fudge was next to them.

"Great Gods, is that Peter Pettigrew?" He questioned.

"Yes Minister, as I tried to tell you last year, he is still alive and my GODFATHER Sirius Black is INNOSENT! That PETER was my parent's secret keeper" Lilith said, screaming some of her word.

Everyone around looked at the body in shock. After a moment, a woman walked over to the group. She cast a few spells at the body, nodding her head.

"As had Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I Amelia Bones, pronounce Sirius Black free of all charges."

As soon as she finished saying this, a Grim came out from under the stands and ran to Lilith. He stopped about a foot away from her before shifting into his human form, getting a large number of gasps from the stands.

"Pup! I'm free! I'M FREE!" He yelled, giving a hug, ignoring the baby and snake like they were something every 14 year old girl carried.

"As much as I hate to ruin this reunion, we should go up to my office. Amelia, I take it you will take care of Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Professor." She said, grabbing the body and portkeying away.

About ten minutes later, Lilith, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Dumbledore were in his office.

"Honestly Lilith! You should have told me sooner that you were hurt!" Madam Pomfrey said, casting a healing spell on arm, where the blood had been taken from.

"It isn't that bad Madam Pomfrey. Besides, there were more important things to deal with." Lilith explained.

"You might as well call me Poppy. Between your Quidditch injuries and your adventures, you're constantly in my care. I swear, your parents were the same way!" Poppy exclaimed.

"They were?" asked Lilith.

"Oh yes, if it wasn't James with a Quidditch injury, it was Lily covered in potion. Honestly, that girl was insistent on experimenting with potions!" Said Poppy, shaking her head fondly at the memories.

It was that moment that Tommy, bored with all the talking, began to pull on Lilith's hair, making "Ehh! Ehh! Ehh!" noises with each pull. Lilith began to genially rock him unsure what else to do. Nagini moved up to Lil's shoulders ad began to quietly hiss at the baby. Few moments later, Tommy was content was trying to fit his fist in his mouth.

"Lilith, my dear, could you please explain how you came across this baby and snake?" Questioned Dumbledore.

Lilith took a deep breath and explained exactly what happened. By the time she was done, Tommy had fallen asleep in her arms. Lilith thought he looked absolutely adorable in that moment. When she looked back at Dumbledore, he had this twinkle in his eyes that made here want to run away before she became part of his wacky ideas.

"You know Lilith, Tommy here is all alone with no one to raise him. Why don't you and Sirius come live here at Hogwarts this summer and raise his together?" Dumbledore asked; his eyes twinkling merrily.

Lilith looked at Sirius, who shrugged back at he, letting Lil know this was up to her. She looked down at the sleeping Tommy and bit her lip, unsure.

"I don't know…" She stated, trailing off.

"Well my dear, it is up to you. Though, most of the staff is much too old to be taking care of a baby… The youngest here is Professor Snape. You wouldn't leave this poor, innocent baby in to the care of Severus, would you?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling madly.

Lilith groaned. How could she say no to that? She looked at Dumbledore, who smiled joyfully at Lil, knowing he had backed her into a corner…..

* What some people who rewrite this scene forget is Wormtail gagged Harry after tying him up, so he can voice that he willingly gives up his blood.

** It says in the book there is a snake slithering at Harry's feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, is it any good? I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but I am still unsure. It took me forever to write this, don't even mention editing and typing! **

**There is a poll on my profile, asking your opinion about some pairing. There is NO guaranty I will write any of these, just ideas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PlEaSe ReViEw!<strong>_


End file.
